In broadcast networks, such as cable television networks, content or programming may be provided from a variety of sources, such as programming networks, local affiliates, and so forth. In the case of cable television networks, the content is made available to users or subscribers via network operators such as Multiple System Operators (MSOs). Some channels may be ad-supported and other channels (e.g., premium channels) may be supported at least in part by additional fees paid by subscribers. In the case of ad-supported channels (and even premium channels), various forms of advertising may be employed including conventional advertisements temporally interleaved with programming segments and product placement advertisements. For example, the programming may be interrupted by a commercial break, divided into a number of ad spots. Advertisers pay to place advertisements into each of these spots. In the case of product placement advertisements, advertisers may pay to have their products or services appear, or be referenced, during programming.
In cable television networks, advertisements are usually statically interspersed within a given broadcasted program. In this manner, every media processor in a local service area which is currently tuned to the same program channel receives the same advertisements at approximately the same time and in the same order. Advertisement time is typically priced based upon an associated program's popularity (and hence its time slot). Such prices are commonly based on a rating service, such as the Nielsen Television Ratings, which are ratings determined by measuring of the number of unique viewers or households tuned to a television program at any one particular time.
The Nielsen rating system can provide ratings based on program content and advertising. Nielsen television ratings are gathered in one of two ways. One method involves asking viewers of various demographics to keep a written record of the television shows they watch throughout the day and evening. Other methods involve using meters, which are small devices connected to televisions in selected homes. These devices electronically gather the viewing habits of the home and transmit the information to Nielsen over a connected phone line.